A Cold Evening in Arendelle
by Elitemoocow
Summary: Flynn Rider is freezing, stuck in a room during the blizzard that is overtaking Arendelle. When Prince Hans comes to check up on him, things start to warm up.
1. Chapter 1

This was a pretty badly written story, cuz it had come to mind spontaneously, and I wrote it really quick. But nonetheless, here's some Hans/Flynn for you.

* * *

It was cold. No, it wasn't cold. It was freezing cold. Literally. Flynn Rider was huddled in a blanket, sitting by the fireplace in his room of Arendelle's castle. Who knew that when he and Rapunzel came for the queen's coronation, Arendelle would be hit by a freak blizzard in the middle of summer?

He shivered as he exhaled; his breath formed a cold smoke as it hit the air. Rapunzel had gone with the other women to make more cloaks, which the people of Arendelle were in desperate need of. That had been a couple of hours ago, and she had still yet to return.

Flynn grew bored of sitting alone in the room. He had paced the floor, did some exercise to stay warm, he even tried reading one of the many books that were in the room. Too bad they were all in Norwegian. He sighed as his thoughts began to drift.

Flynn thought of Prince Hans, the man in charge while the princess went out to look for the queen. He had been captivated with the ginger ever since he laid eyes on him. His wonderfully big, green eyes full of kindness as he passed out cloaks to the people. His voice was like silk, each word a soothing tone. Flynn was sure that if the prince sang, people would faint from the melodious tone.

Flynn's member started to harden in his pants as he thought of the prince's body. His big torso, coupled with his tiny waist turned Flynn on like no tomorrow. During the ball, Flynn kept sneaking glances at the prince's crotch in his incredibly tight pants. His large hands were reflected in his rather obvious bulge of his pants. _Guess what they say about men with big hands are true. _

Flynn dropped the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders. He brought his hand to his crotch and began palming the hardening cock. His breath hitched as he rubbed his hand against his crotch. Flynn let out a low moan, when he heard a knock at the door.

_Seriously? The moment I get into it my privacy is invaded. _Flynn grumbled as he walked to the door. Standing at the doorway was Prince Hans himself. _Speak of the devil_.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, Prince Flynn. I was just making rounds, checking on all our dignitaries. Everything is just fine I presume?" His expression was gentle, full of genuine concern. _Aw, he's like a puppy! Who couldn't like him?_ Flynn's slightly grumpy expression softened.

"Yes, everything is fine. You weren't bothering me, really. I was just in… deep thought." Flynn blushed as he mentally cursed himself for the lame answer. His blush deepened when he realized that his bulge was probably obscenely tenting out right now, as he never gave a moment to let it go soft.

Hans' face puzzled slightly before his freckled face was soon covered in red as he noticed Flynn's _predicament_. "Oh! Sorry! I'll uh, I'll just go." Hans made a move to turn away. _I might as well go for it. There might not be another time._ Flynn put his hand on the prince's shoulder, stopping him. Hans turned to Flynn, his face confused.

"You could stay, you know. You _are _the reason I'm having this problem. Maybe we could have some fun? Running a kingdom seems pretty tiring," Flynn breathed out. Hans' face turned redder at the thought. He simply nodded as he let Flynn pull him inside the room.

Flynn closed the door as he pulled the prince inside. He brought the prince to the bed, and sat him down. Flynn got behind Hans and started massaging his neck. "Ooh, you _are _tense." He leaned in, and started to kiss the back of Hans' neck. Hans moaned out, giving a big sigh as he relaxed into the massage.

He continued rubbing the prince's back, before moving his hands to Hans' chest. He felt the muscles underneath the clothes. Flynn's fingers twirled around the buttons of Hans' vest. He brought his fingers to the Hans' pecs and gave them a light squeeze.

Hans leaned against Flynn's body, his eyes closed. He brought his hands against Flynn's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Flynn slowly took off Hans' jacket, kissing the prince deeply. Hans moaned into the kiss when Flynn began to unbutton his vest.

Flynn brought his tongue to Hans' lips, and gently prodded the plump lips. Hans opened his mouth, and allowed Flynn's tongue entrance to his mouth. Flynn slid of Hans' vest, and slid hands across his torso.

Flynn ripped the shirt open, making buttons fly everywhere. Hans' blush deepened as his chest was exposed to the room. He pushed Hans off the bed, and stood up. Flynn stared at Hans, looking over his body.

Hans' chest was muscular, though Flynn could only see his pecs. Hans' broad shoulders slowly raised as he breathed deeply. He took a step towards Hans and got on his knees. He pressed his face into the massive bulge, and nuzzled his face against it. His hands were kneading the two cheeks in the back.

"Oh Flynn, your hands are wonderful," Hans moaned as Flynn squeezed his ass. Flynn fingers slipped into his pants, and started to finger Hans' entrance. He quickly pulled the pants down, exposing Hans' southern isles to his face. _Yupp. They're definitely right about men with big hands._

Flynn's warm breath on Hans' cock made him blush. It throbbed and started to harden. Flynn stopped playing with Hans' entrance and took a step back to observe the sight before him.

Hans was completely shirtless, his pants rolled down to his knees, his boots blocking them from dropping further. His huge hands were still covered in his white gloves. His cock was completely on display. It was thick and uncut, and his balls were drawn up tight to his body form the cold. Hans kept his ginger pubes perfectly trimmed, creating a frame around the base of his large dick. His face was flushed as he realized he was basically completely naked in front of the visiting dignitary.

"Why don't you take off your boots?" Flynn suggested seductively. Hans nodded as he bent down to remove his shoes. "Wait!" Hans stopped and looked up at Flynn. "Turn around and _then _take them off."

Hans blushed as he obeyed. With his butt facing Flynn, he bent down and pulled off his boots. Flynn licked his lips at the sight. He watched as Hans' cheeks spread as he bent down, exposing his hole. He could see Hans' cock and balls jiggle as he stepped out of the tall boots.

Without the boots supporting them, Hans' pants quickly dropped to the floor. He stepped out of his pants, and turned back to Flynn. "Aren't you going to get undressed too?" Flynn smirked at the blushing prince.

"Oh, I plan to all right. But before I do, I wanted to show you something." Flynn looked down, preparing his signature look. Looking up, his lips puckered, his eyebrows slightly raised, he unleashed the Smoulder.

Hans looked at Flynn's face, eyebrows raised. He gasped loudly as he suddenly felt his cock hardening, coming to full mast. Flynn dropped the Smoulder and smiled as he gazed upon Hans' erect cock.

Flynn quickly stripped off his clothing, and walked to Hans, his hard cock leading his every step. He kissed Hans again, this time pressing his own cock up against the prince's. He slowly grinded against Hans, rubbing his length along the prince's own hard shaft.

They moved to the bed, passionately making out. Flynn leaned Hans against the headboard, placing his knee between Hans' legs. The prince moaned as he spread his legs, allowing for Flynn to come between.

Flynn removed his lips from Hans' face, and moved downward, kissing and sucking all over his body. He made it to Hans' long cock, and puckered his lips. He gave the head a small kiss, before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Hans threw his head back in pleasure as Flynn sucked him off.

When Flynn hit the base of Hans' cock, he felt Hans' body convulse in giggles. He looked up questioningly at Hans, as he saw the young prince biting his lip; a smile forming on his face.

"Sorry, it's your goatee. It.. tickles!" Hans squealed as his face turned red and continued to giggle. Flynn simply rolled his eyes and continued sucking his cock. _Though I can't say I'd blame him. With those two muttonchops for sideburns, I'm pretty sure I'd be laughing to if he were sucking me. _

Hans brought his gloved hands down to Flynn's hair. He wrapped his fingers through Flynn's locks and guided him as he bobbed. Hans moaned as Flynn swirled his tongue around his thick member.

Flynn pulled his lips off of Hans' dick. Hans whined out when he removed his lips. Flynn smirked as he stood up. "Don't worry. The fun's just beginning." He got off the bed, and opened his trunk. He rummaged through the clothes, before finding what he was looking for.

"What're you getting?" asked Hans. He had sat up, and tried to peer over Flynn's shoulder. Flynn turned around. In his hand, was a jar full of liquid. "What's that?"

"This, my sweet prince, is olive oil. It'll help make this next part hurt less." Hans let out a small whimper. "Don't worry, it hurts at first, but then it gets really fun." Flynn gently kissed Hans' forehead, before opening the jar. He coated his fingers with the oil, and spread it around Hans' entrance.

Hans whimpered as Flynn played with his entrance, coating it with olive oil. After circling his fingers around the hole, Flynn quickly slipped one inside. Hans groaned as his cheeks clenched around the invading digit. "You've got to relax. Otherwise, it's going to hurt more."

Hans loosened his clenching cheeks, allowing Flynn to insert more of his finger inside. Hans moaned as the finger moved inside of him. Flynn took this as a signal to add another finger. He pressed the second finger up against the hole. He slowly pushed it in as Hans gave out a long moan.

Flynn thrusted his fingers inside of Hans, loving the way the prince moaned. He pushed his two fingers deep inside Hans. The volume of his moaning increased when Flynn's fingers brushed against his prostate. Flynn pushed his fingers into Hans' prostate, making the prince moan wantonly. He gave the prostate a small pinch, before pulling his fingers out. Hans whined at the loss.

Flynn only grinned as he lubed up his cock. Once his dick was dripping with olive oil, he aligned his head against Hans' entrance. With a quick thrust of his hips, Flynn's entire length was inside Hans. Hans screamed out as Flynn rammed into him.

Flynn's balls slapped Hans' ass as he thrusted his cock in and out of Hans. Hans panted as he moved his body in time with Flynn's rhythm. Hans brought his gloved hands to his cock. Flynn slapped his hands away, an evil grin on his face. "No touching yourself." With that said, Flynn got a towel that was laying by the bedside. He tied Hans' hands together, and pressed them into the headboard, keeping Hans' arms raised; his hairy pits exposed.

Flynn's breath became erratic as he felt himself close to climax. He looked down and saw that Hans too, was close to orgasm. "Hey, let's cum together." Hans silently nodded; moaning as Flynn repeatedly hit his prostate.

With a couple more thrusts, Flynn and Hans came together, moaning out loud. Hans' cum shot out from his cock, hitting Flynn's abs, as well as his own. Flynn grunted as he emptied himself inside Hans. Sticky cum filled Hans' insides, making him moan.

Flynn pulled out of Hans, a groan emitting from the red head. Hans' head started to droop. Soon Hans was asleep, his head leaning into his still raised arms. Flynn smiled as a light snore came from Hans' open mouth. He looked out the window, and saw the women returning from handing out cloaks.

Hurriedly, he looked at the sleeping prince. He quickly wrapped Hans' naked body with a blanket, stuffed the prince's clothes into the blanket as well, and picked up Hans. Peeping his head out the door, Flynn slowly and quietly took the wrapped up prince out of his room. Still utterly naked, Flynn made a mad dash to the room where Hans was staying.

Flynn's cock smacked against his legs as he ran to the room, Hans still sleeping inside the blanket, despite all the movement. When he got to the room, he discovered it was locked. Hearing voices coming from the hall, Flynn hastily dropped the prince to the floor. He landed with a heavy thud. Flynn ran back to his room so as not to get caught standing naked in the hallway.

What Flynn failed to notice was that the blanket had unraveled, exposing Hans' naked body to anybody who would pass by. As the dignitaries strolled through the hallway, they saw the naked, tied up prince. They all blushed as they murmured to themselves. "You two. Pick him up and make him decent," ordered the Duke of Weselton to his men.

The two bodyguards smirked as they lifted the sleeping prince out of the blanket. Fritz, the shorter, less hairy of the two, smirked when Hans' cock flopped about as they brought him to their room. Dominik took a gloved finger and swiped it along Han's abs. Hans groaned and shifted, but otherwise stayed asleep. Dominik licked the cum from his fingertips and smiled. They were going to have some fun with Hans and his southern isles.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! This chapter is going to be Hans/Fritz/Dominik. For those who don't know, Fritz and Dominik are the fan-made names of the two guards of Weselton. Fritz is the brunette, and Dominik is the manly, bearded, bear of a man. Basically, this is a sideburns threesome!

* * *

Fritz and Dominik set Hans down on their bed as they walked into their room. They looked down at the sleeping prince. His arms were raised over his head, exposing his slightly hairy pits. Their eyes trailed Hans' body. Hans was snoring, his abs rising and falling with each breath. The cum on his abs was almost dry now. His pubes were matted with the dried cum, his soft cock lying limp across his body.

"Alright, how do you go about making decent? He's covered in semen, and we left his clothes back out there," Fritz said while scratching his chin. He eyed the prince one more time, his eyes fixating on the prince's gloved hands that were tied together. _Whoever fucked him sure was kinky._

"The Duke said to make him decent. So first things first, we bathe him. I'll ask the servants to draw a bath." With that said, Dominik gave Fritz a chaste kiss and exited the room. Now Fritz was alone with the naked, sleeping prince. He fiddled with his fingers and made his eyes wander about the room; anything to avoid looking at Hans' nude form.

Fritz could feel his hardness pressing against his pants. He heard a new sound coming from the prince, which was not the sound of snoring. Taking a quick glance at Hans, his breath hitched. Hans' dick was twitching, and hardening. It took a second to register, but Fritz identified the new sound to be a light moan. _The prince is having a sex dream? But he just had sex not too long ago! _

Within a matter of seconds, Hans was fully hard and moaning. In his sleep, he began thrusting his hips upwards. Fritz was blushing as he watched the sleeping prince's cock bounce around with his thrusting. He took a step towards the bed, and tried snapping his fingers in front of Hans to wake him. "Prince Hans?" No response. "Prince Hans?" he asked again louder. "Wow, for a prince, you are a surprisingly heavy sleeper."

Not wanting to waste an opportunity, Fritz peeled off his gloves and knelt by the bed. Wrapping his fingers around Hans' thick length, Fritz began to slowly jerk off the prince. Hans' moans grew as he stopped his thrusting. Fritz swiped his thumb across the head, smearing the precum all over. Just as he was about to insert the length into his mouth, the door opened.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes, only to find you molesting the prince," Dominik barked. Fritz let go of Hans' cock, and looked apologetically at his boyfriend. "You horny dog, you." Fritz smiled as Dominik rolled his eyes. Dominik stepped towards Fritz and picked him up. He pulled the younger guard into a rough kiss; his hands roaming Fritz's body.

His hands made it to Fritz's bulge. Dominik squeezed at it, making Fritz moan. "Dom…" Fritz started before getting cut off. Dominik thrust his tongue into Fritz's mouth and began to swipe his tongue all over. He brought his hands to the younger's ass, and gently stroked the cheeks. Fritz sighed into the kiss as Dominik caressed his ass.

Fritz let out a yelp as he felt Dominik's hands smack his butt. He stopped the kiss and looked in surprise at his boyfriend. Dominik raised his eyebrow and growled. Releasing his grip on Fritz, Dominik cleared his throat as he looked at the still sleeping Hans. "He's a heavy sleeper, isn't he?" Fritz said.

"Very. Now, let's get him cleaned up." They once again picked up the nude prince and walked out the room, to the bath. They paraded his naked body down the empty hallway. Hans' hard cock swayed with each step his carriers took. The three made it to the bath.

The two guards gently dropped Hans into the water. His body was almost entirely submerged. Almost. The only things that stuck out of the water were his head and arms, and his long cock. Hans groaned and shifted slightly in the water, but remained asleep. "He's _still _asleep?" Fritz asked incredulously.

"We'll wake him soon. Don't worry," Dominik replied. "Now strip." He chuckled as Fritz rolled his eyes. He took of his coat as Fritz took off his boots. Dominik looked at the bath to where Hans was, as he unbuttoned his shirt. The prince was soaking in the warm water, the bubbles covering most of his body. A small laugh resonated through Dominik's large body as he saw Hans' cock head twitch, dispersing some of the bubbles around it.

Soon the two guards were as naked as the sleeping prince in the tub. The two stared at each other, eyeing what was already familiar to them. Fritz's hard cock pointed directly towards his hairy boyfriend. Dominik growled as his own member started to harden. He took a couple of steps towards Fritz and pressed their bodies together.

Dominik ground his crotch against Fritz's, making the shorter man moan. Soon, his own dick was has hard as Fritz's and Hans. Fritz wrapped his arms around Dominik's chest, and nuzzled his face into his thick neck. He began sucking on random areas of the neck, biting occasionally, leaving a mark or two. "Come on, let's get him cleaned up."

Dominik picked up Fritz, and put him over his shoulder. "Dom! Put me down!" Fritz laughed as he struggled against his boyfriend's thick arms. His hard cock brushed against his hairy chest, making him laugh louder. Dominik dropped Fritz into the tub, causing a big splash of water and bubbles to fly out. Fritz spat out the bubbly water as he looked pointedly at Dominik.

"What? I put you down." He sneered as he settled into the tub, sitting between Hans and Fritz. Just as he was about to wrap his arm around Fritz, Dominik was stopped as he heard a groan to his other side. The two guards looked as the prince shifted in his sleep.

Then, two bright green orbs were exposed to the room. Hans blinked as his eyes adjusted. He surveyed the room, a light blush covering his cheeks as he noticed where he was seated and whom he was with. The blush on his face grew brighter when he saw three cock heads pointing out of the bubbled water.

"Uh. Good evening, gentlemen. May I ask why I am bathing with you right now?" Hans tried to adjust his position in the tub, but due to his arms still being tied, he only succeeded in spreading the bubbles around. Hans face reddened as more of his dick was exposed.

"Why _aren't _you bathing with us right now?" Fritz asked, licking his lips as he eyed Hans' member. Hans looked away, trying to close his legs to cover himself. Dominik rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Fritz," he said, smacking his boyfriend with his hand. "We were ordered to clean you up after the dignitaries found you… _exposed _outside your room." As he was talking, he pulled Fritz against his body. The two began to kiss, Fritz wrapping his arms around Dominik's neck.

Fritz moaned into the kiss as Dominik brought his hand underneath the water's surface. He wrapped his big hand around Fritz's length, slowly beginning to pump. Hans cleared his throat, making the two cease. "Yes, well, thank you. But I am perfectly capable of bathing myself."

"Not with those tied up hands of yours you can't." Fritz replied, breaking the kiss momentarily. They quickly resumed their groping of each other.

"If you would just untie me, I can get out and leave you two to your intimate moment," Hans huffed, becoming increasingly annoyed with each passing second. He was reminded of his achingly hard cock, as Fritz's moans grew louder.

"Sorry, Prince Hans. No can do. We have orders to make you decent, and we are going to go through with them," Dominik said as he removed Fritz from his body. He stood up, letting the bubbles and water cascade down his body. Hans gulped as he saw the enormous length protruding from the bush of pubes.

He grabbed a nearby hand towel and knelt back down in the water. Fritz moved over to the other side of Hans. "You two, I am a prince. I am able to wash mys—" He was cut off as Fritz pushed him, submerging the prince completely in suds. Dominik pulled Hans out shortly after. Hans gasped for air as he surfaced. Bubbles stuck all over his sideburns and face, making a sort of bubble beard.

"Hey, Dom, he kinda looks like you!" Fritz snickered. Dominik cupped his hands and blasted water into Fritz's face. The two started a splashing fight, which seemed uncharacteristic of their gruff appearance. Hans cleared his throat as he glared at the two bodyguards. He was absolutely drenched.

"Many apologies, Prince Hans," Dominik said. The two guards began scrubbing the prince's hair, making his ginger locks white with soap. Soon, all his hair and sideburns were soapy. "Hold your breath now." They dunked Hans' head back into the water, removing all suds from his hair. "Ok, now stand up."

Hans struggled as he tried to stand on his own. Dominik and Fritz watched in amusement, watching the prince struggle, his dick swaying to and fro with each movement. With a big sigh, Hans stopped moving. "I need help."

The guards smiled as they stood, picking up the prince. They quickly went to work, scrubbing Hans' still lifted arms. Dominik took the back, while Fritz got the front. Almost in sync, they scrubbed Hans' torso.

Fritz worked his fingers around Hans' slightly developed pecs. He circled his fingers around Hans' nipples, before lightly tugging each one. A small moan came out from the prince. As Fritz moved lower, now scrubbing Hans' stomach, Dominik kneaded the prince's ass. He brought his crotch to the cheeks, and started to rub his cock along the crack. Hans' softening cock snapped back to full erection as he received pleasure from both sides.

Fritz chuckled as he felt Hans' cock hit his hip. He quickly stroked the member, making Hans shudder. He rolled Hans' balls in his hands briefly, before moving to his thighs. Fritz spread the soap all over his thighs, as Dominik covered Hans' cheeks with soap. They evaded his throbbing length, and smiled at each other when Hans groaned.

After they finished his thighs, they both got on their knees and began scrubbing his long legs. Hans felt exposed standing in the tub. With his arms over his head, exposing his pits, two men on their knees, scrubbing his legs, and his penis fully hard, sticking outward.

Dominik and Fritz stood up, and began to rub their cocks against Hans' body. Hans moaned as they grinded against him. "If one of you doesn't touch my dick in the next 10 seconds, I will personally behead you," Hans managed to get out between moans. The two older men smiled as they both wrapped one hand around Hans' thick shaft.

The duo then took their free hand and each took one of Hans' balls in their hand. Hans moaned as Dominik and Fritz played with his cock and balls. "Uh. If you two continue with this, I'm going to—" Fritz cut him off by sticking his tongue down Hans' throat.

"No you're not. We know what we're doing, don't we, Dom?" Fritz resumed kissing Hans, as Dominik removed his hands from the prince's body. He brought his fingers to Hans' crack, and spread the cheeks slowly. He circled the entrance, making Hans shiver. Fritz got onto his knees and took Hans into his mouth as Dominik inserted a finger into Hans.

Dominik slowly stretched out Hans as Fritz deep throated him. "Oh god, you guys are amazing," Hans breathed out. Fritz chuckled, sending vibrations down Hans' shaft. Fritz moved to the tip of Hans' cock and began gently suckling on the head. Dominik inserted another finger into Hans, stretching Hans further.

Hans gasped as Dominik pressed into his prostate. He felt his balls tightening, on the brink of orgasm. But his orgasm was delayed as Fritz stopped sucking and gripped Hans' cock to prevent him from coming. "Fuck!" Hans hissed. Dominik stopped his fingers' movements as he raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"S-sorry. Please continue," Hans stammered as he blushed. Dominik chuckled as he continued with stretching Hans out. Fritz removed his mouth from Hans' dick and took one of his low hanging balls into his mouth. Hans sighed as Fritz sucked on his balls, while stroking his cock. Dominik felt he had stretched Hans out well enough, so he pulled out his fingers. "Wait, what?" Hans' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Fritz chuckled as he pulled off from Hans' balls. "That means you're ready." He lightly smacked Hans' cock, making it bounce around. "Well, what's the hold up, Dom?" His eyes never leaving Hans' bouncing dick.

"Perhaps a tub isn't the best place to have sex?" Dominik asked, as he gestured to the bathroom. They had certainly left a mess. Clothes were strewn about the floor; bubbles were everywhere. The floor was drenched from all the water splashing out. Fritz looked around and shrugged.

"This may sound desperate, but I need one of you inside me. Now. So hurry up and decide where that is going to happen." Hans crossed his arms over his chest as the two bickered over where to have sex.

"Alright. Let's go back to our room," Dominik decided. Fritz gathered his and his boyfriend's clothes, while Dominik picked up the prince. With his other hand, he scooped up Fritz and walked out of the bathroom completely naked. Hans blushed as he was paraded down the hallway naked, with two other equally unclothed men.

"Do either of you have any semblance of shame? You don't just strut around naked where anyone could see you!" Hans buried his face into Dominik's shoulder. He shivered as the cold air caressed his exposed body. "Please hurry. It's getting really cold.

"You should visit Weselton sometime. I think you'd like it," Dominik said ignoring the prince's words. Due to his natural covering of hair, the cold didn't really bother him. Only when he felt Fritz shiver in his arm did he speed up the pace.

They made it to the guards' room, and Dominik unceremoniously dumped the two younger men onto the bed. "How do you want us, prince?" Fritz asked, stroking his fingers along Hans' body as Dominik lay down on the other side.

"I want you in me," he said poking the hairiest of the three. "And I want to be in you." With another poke, the three shifted positions. Fritz lay on his back, as Hans and Dominik got to their knees. Hans stared down at Fritz's body, especially his spread cheeks. "Wait, don't I need to stretch him out first?" He turned his head to Dominik, before Fritz pulled his face back and kissed him.

"Dommy-poo likes keeping me loose for quick rendezvous on the job." Fritz winked, and leaned back. Taking Hans' cock in his hands, he guided the head to his own entrance. Thrusting his hips down, Hans 'cock fully entered him. Hans groaned as his dick slid through the slightly tight orifice.

Dominik growled at the pet name Fritz gave him. He quickly aligned his cock head to Hans' hole, and thrust his pelvis forward, pushing into Hans. The prince groaned loudly, being filled for the second time that night. Dominik waited for Hans to adjust, in the meantime, groping pieces of flesh randomly.

They stood still like this, for quite some time. Fritz was lazily stroking his cock, looking at Hans as he took deep breaths. Taking one final breath in, Hans exhaled. "You can move now."

Slowly, Dominik began thrusting into Hans. The prince groaned when Dominik's penis touched his prostate. As Dominik receded, Hans slowly thrust forward into Fritz. Soon, the two developed a rhythm in their fucking, and began to speed up. As Hans would pull back, Dominik would thrust forward, hitting Hans with a force of pleasure each time. When the hairy guard would pull back, Hans would slam his cock into Fritz, making the younger guard whimper.

The only sounds in the room were the men's moans, grunts, and the occasional sound of balls hitting ass cheeks. "God, Prince Hans, your ass is amazing," Dominik panted as he slammed his pelvis into Hans. "Fritz, how are you doing?"

"His ass isn't the only thing that's amazing, Dom. His cock feels so gooood!" Fritz moaned into his words as Hans hit his prostate. Hans blushed as the two began to talk about his body as they continued their thrusting. "Oh, god. I'm so close. Speed up, won't you Hans?" The prince immediately stopped moving, making Fritz whine.

Hans' face contorted to one of anger. His eyes were fiery. His eyebrows were pressed together. Fritz looked up in confusion. His hard cock lay on his stomach; a tiny pool of precum forming on his abs. Dominik stopped his thrusting as well, and looked at the prince in confusion. "That is _Prince_ Hans to you, peasant." He wrapped a large hand around Fritz's member and squeezed roughly.

Fritz whimpered in pain as Hans' grip tightened. "Many apologies, prince!" Hans' face softened, and he released his grip on Fritz. He arched an eyebrow in satisfaction. Hans renewed his thrusting, this time more vigorous and with more force. Fritz was screaming in pleasure as he was slammed in to. Dominik quickly started thrusting into Hans again as well.

Dominik wrapped his hands around Hans' waist, and buried his face into Hans' back. He was close. He groaned as his balls repeatedly slapped against Hans' butt. Dominik pulled out of Hans' hole. He wrapped his hands around his leaking cock, and started to pump furiously. With a couple of tugs, Dominik came, shooting his load all over Hans' back and ass cheeks.

Cum dribbled down Hans' crack, making the prince shudder. He began to thrust harder into Fritz. Fritz's dick bounced around as Hans hit his prostate repeatedly. His balls smacked into Hans' abs, making the pair moan. Dominik got to his boyfriend's side, and quickly took him into his mouth.

Fritz moaned as his boyfriend went down on him. His thick beard tickled him, but he was used to it. He felt his balls tightening, and in a matter of seconds, he came into Dominik's mouth. Fritz clenched his cheeks as he came, enveloping Hans' thick length.

"Dominik, jerk me off." He quickly obeyed, grabbing Hans' cock and began to pump up and down. Fritz bought his toes to Hans' balls, and began to play with the two heavy orbs. Hans groaned as the two Weselton guards played with his cock and balls. He let out a loud scream as he came all over Fritz's toes, and Dominik's hand.

Hans lay down on the bed next to the couple, letting out a huge sigh. "I must say, gentlemen, that was wonderful. Better than Prince Eugene, definitely." Fritz and Dominik looked in awe at the prince. Hans blushed as he caught what he said. "Um, please don't say anything to the princess once she returns."

"Sure thing," Fritz said, a smirk gracing his face. He rolled on top of Dominik, and began playfully kissing him. He brushed his hands through his boyfriend's thick hair. Hans cleared his throat after a couple of seconds. The pair looked at him.

"Ah, right. Let's finish the job first, _then _we'll have some fun." Dominik said, pushing Fritz off of him. He looked through their spare clothes, and pulled out one of Fritz's uniforms. The Duke made them bring about 10 different uniforms; all were red and grey. Fritz assisted Dominik in dressing Hans. Since Fritz was slightly taller and built thicker than Hans, the clothes were baggy on him.

The guards didn't have a belt for Hans, so the prince had to hold up the pants to keep him decent. "As much as I enjoy the ridiculously tight pants, you look good like this, Prince Hans," Fritz said as he appraised the prince. "What do you say, Dom? Is he decent?"

"Yes, I would think so. Let's take him back to his room." The guards escorted Hans to his room. As they walked down the hallway, Hans asked the blushing servants if everything was well. _He'd make a good king,_ Dominik thought to himself. The trio made it to the prince's room. "Well, Prince Hans tonight was fun."

"Incredibly," Fritz said. Hans gave a polite bow to the to of them. He bent down, and rummaged through his messy clothes, still lying in the blanket where Flynn dropped him. He picked up the key to the room, and just as he was going to insert it inside the lock, Fritz turned him around. He pulled the prince in for a quick kiss. He licked his lips after he removed them from Hans and winked. Dominik then wrapped his arms around Hans, and dipped him, kissing him passionately.

He picked Hans up from the dip, and pushed him against the door, attacking Hans' lips with his own. Dominik pulled away with a slight growl. He, too, winked and walked away with one arm around Fritz, and the other placed contentedly on his ass.

Hans blushed as he realized his private parts were exposed to the open hallway. The kiss made him unable to hold the pants up, making them descend to the floor. He hurriedly pulled up his pants, glancing around to make sure no one saw him. He turned to open the door to discover that the key was missing from his hand.

The prince looked frantically over the floor, searching for the key. His face reddened as he realized that one of the two guards had taken the key. Hans gave a slight scream in annoyance before regaining his composure. He awkwardly shuffled down the hallway, his pants bunching up with each step he took. _This is going to be a long_ _night_, Hans thought as he turned towards the guards' room.


End file.
